Due to advantages such as energy-saving, environmental-friendly and so on, LED lamps are gradually taking the place of traditional fluorescent lamps. A LED straight tube lamp usually comprises a tube, lamp caps and an internal drive circuit, wherein the main function of drive circuit is to convert the input alternating current into constant direct current. Traditional fluorescent lamps have electricity coming in from both ends. In order to fit into the mounting bracket of traditional fluorescent tube, the LED tubes now available also have corresponding double-ended power input structure. In the case of double-ended power input structure, when either end is properly installed and turned on, the operating personnel who touch the other end will be facing the risk of electric shock.
In order to avoid the risk mentioned above, Chinese Patent Application CN106224805A is a kind of lamp cap that comes with its own switch, including a cylindrical shell, in which one end is open and slipping over the lamp tube while the other end is closed and equipped with pins that are connected with the lamp's drive power; the lamp cap described is fitted with microswitch that controls the power on/off of driving power; fitted with a removable button that's used to trigger the microswitch described, which protrudes from the closed end of the cylindrical shell described. The patent application controls the power on/off of lamp tube with a mechanical switch and its structure is very complicated. Besides, it may easily lead to false trigger due to elastic failure after being used for a long time.